User talk:Kayladusk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Witch hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mordred page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DinoQueen13 (Talk) 22:09, January 4, 2011 Mordred I hope you realize that this page is all our own work. I have never even heard of the page you linked, nor has anyone else on this Wiki. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 23:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, then, how many of the sections and pictures are entirely identical. Looking at the history of the Mordred page on this wiki, I see they were added very recently -- around December 20th? Which is after the page that I linked had them added, if you take a look at the history here: http://paradisa.wikia.com/index.php?title=Halloween_%28Mordred%29&action=history Here is an excerpt from your page: "Two Seals Halloween retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang. One Seal In her unsealed form of the first level, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has hot pink hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). No Seals In this form, Halloween has all of her memories and power in tact and it is reported that she is stronger than even Varete, one who is on-par with the 4 Great Witches. This would Make King Mordred (in terms of current WH canon time), the Second-Strongest person in the world, tied with the Witch of the South. First place would go to either South (with a slight lead), or Edea Florence/the Witch of the North." And here is an excerpt from that page: "☇Two Seals Halloween retains the appearance of a pumpkin puppet, roughly about three feet tall. She carries two swords, Yin and Yang that regenerate if broken. ☇One Seal In her unsealed form of the first level, Halloween takes on the appearance of a teenage girl. She has hot pink hair tied back in a high ponytail, complete with an antenna and her WH uniform. Her Yin blade becomes rectangular but no less sharp, and her Yang blade becomes an impenetrable shield (though this depends on her Mana supply). ☇No Seals In this form, Halloween has all of her memories and power in tact and it is reported that she is stronger than even Varete, one who is on-par with the 4 Great Witches. This would Make King Mordred (in terms of current WH canon time), the Second-Strongest person in the world, tied with the Witch of the South. First place would go to either South (with a slight lead), or Edea Florence/the Witch of the North." Interesting, how the wording is EXACTLY the same, aside from the removal of "that regenerate if broken" from the first section. Shall I cite some more examples? Here's your page: "As the series started off Halloween was a much more simplistic character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter--a servant normally under the control of Witches. Something was different about her from day one as despite the fact that she was made by a Witch (one of the greatest ever, Edea Florence) she could be controlled and powered by Tasha thanks so his Dimensional Gallery. This link between Master and Supporter allowed them to sense one another no matter where they were and to come up with combat strategies without having to speak them aloud." Here's her page: "As the series started off Halloween was a much more simplistic character: an enchanted pumpkin doll/puppet that served as Tasha Godspell’s Supporter--a servant normally under the control of Witches. Something was different about her from day one as despite the fact that she was made by a Witch (one of the greatest ever, Edea Florence) she could be controlled and powered by Tasha thanks so his Dimensional Gallery. This link between Master and Supporter allowed them to sense one another no matter where they were and to come up with combat strategies without having to speak them aloud." Again, a clear copy and paste, no effort to reword anything. I would believe you, if not for the fact that the entire Personality and Appearance section as well as the placement, size, and choice of pictures on your page were not IDENTICAL to hers. Kayladusk 23:59, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Interesting. So the thought has never occurred to you that THEIR page was copied from ours? And since I was not the one to create the page, or edit it in such way, go to the history and see who did. Because it wasn't anyone who is active now, and in any case, we don't care. We are allowed to take information from other Wikis and Wikipedia. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It did occur to me that you might bring that up, which is why I included the section at the beginning of my reply in regards to the history of the page. The archives of the pages don't lie, and they show when things were added to pages and by whom. If you look at the history of both pages, it is clear that this information was added to her page BEFORE it was added to the one on this wiki. ::I don't particularly care WHO it was that copied it or added it to your page. But it WAS someone who is active now, seeing as how the new information was added on December 20th, and it WAS directly lifted off of someone else's page. ::It states clearly in the terms of use for Wikia that "You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit.". By using this site, you agree to those terms of use automatically. And even if it didn't say that, it's really kind of rude to just copy and paste something that someone else worked hard to create without at least leaving a link at the bottom citing them as the original writer. I think it would be decent of you to at least leave a link under the References, as I have tried to do, explaining where the content came from. If you choose not to do that, then I suggest you reword the content of your article. Kayladusk 00:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::My sincerest apologies, I realized who had done it. I will work to reword and change the page. I had not known of this Paradisa Wiki, so I wasn't able to detect the copy-pasting, and I thought it was someone's own work. I will, in the words of Tania Doberg, "Educate him again". --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 00:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC)